Gremlins
Gremlins is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 2nd December 1985. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 3rd October 1988. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 10th March 1997. Description Cute. Clever. Mischievous. Intelligent. WE'RE HERE! Sure, he's cute. Of course you can keep him. But heed these three warnings: Don't ever got him wet. Keep him away from bright light. And the most important thing, the one thing you must never forget: no matter how much he cries, no matter how much he begs... never, never feed him after midnight. With these mysterious instructions, young Billy Peltzer takes possession of his cuddly new pet. He gets a whole lot more than he bargained for. Gremlins is a hilariously funny, wickedly scary film, a bizarre Jekyll-and-Hyde creation that may have you alternately hiding your eyes and holding your sides with laughter. It starts out like a comfortable situation comedy, quickly takes several weird turns for the worse and winds up in a funhouse bacchanal to make a witches' Sabbath look like a Sunday school square dance. If you saw The Howling or the highly rated "It's a Good Life" chapter of Twilight Zone - The Movie, you already have a good idea of director Joe Dante's delirious visual magic. In a Dante movie, things go wrong. And all you can do is hold on for dear life and hope that you're still in one piece at the end of the ride. Special effects wizard Chris Walas brought his own magic to the title-role creatures in both lovable and terrible incarnations. "Of course. It's impossible to do," Wales said when he first read the script, "so let's do it." The result of his labour is a horde of knee-high demons able to move in surprising - and savage - ways. Of the gremlins themselves, executive producer Steven Spielberg said, "If they could speak English. they'd probably say 'Lets party!'" But party time for gremlins is panic time for humans. In a startling sequence of the sheerest black comedy, Billy's mother defends her middle-American kitchen against an onslaught of gremlin mayhem - with marvellously vicious results. Hysterical, vicious, irreverent, even good, clean fun - Gremlins is all this and more. Got your head wet, help yourself to a midnight snack and enjoy the show. Cast * Zach Galligan as William "Billy" Peltzer * Phoebe Cates as Kate Beringer * Hoyt Axton as Randall "Rand" Peltzer * Frances Lee McCain as Lynn Peltzer * Corey Feldman as Pete Fountaine * Keye Luke as Mr. Wing (credited as "Grandfather", Mr. Wing's name is revealed in the 2nd film) * John Louie as Mr. Wing's grandson * Dick Miller as Murray Futterman * Jackie Joseph as Sheila Futterman * Polly Holliday as Mrs. Ruby Deagle * Judge Reinhold as Gerald Hopkins * Edward Andrews as Mr. Roland Corben * Glynn Turman as Mr. Roy Hanson * Belinda Balaski as Mrs. Joe Harris * Scott Brady as Sheriff Frank Reilly * Jonathan Banks as Deputy Brent Frye * Harry Carey, Jr. as Mr. Anderson * Kenny Davis as Dorry * Nicky Katt and Tracy Wells as Schoolchildren * Mushroom as Barney Voices * Frank Welker as Stripe * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Don Steele as Rockin' Ricky Rialto * Marvin Miller as Robby the Robot (uncredited) Mogwai and Gremlin vocal effects provided by Michael Winslow, Bob Bergen, Fred Newman, Peter Cullen, Mark Dodson, Bob Holt, and Michael Sheehan. Cameos * Steven Spielberg as Man riding Recumbent bicycle * Jim McKrell as TV News Reporter * Jerry Goldsmith as Man in Phone Booth * William Schallert as Father Bartlett * Chuck Jones as Mr. Jones, Billy's drawing mentor * Kenneth Tobey as Smoking Gas Station Attendant Credits Trailers and info Original 1985 release # Crazy for You # The Neverending Story (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Rocky IV Category:Gremlins Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1980 to 1986 Category:Horror Videos by Warner Bros. Category:Comedy Videos by Warner Bros. Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC 15 Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Warner Home Video with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases